


Mating Games: A Promise and a Bind (the extended edition)

by littlelostcat



Series: Mating Games 2013 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pre-Series, Romance, mating games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostcat/pseuds/littlelostcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Stilinski finds his wife in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Games: A Promise and a Bind (the extended edition)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/7984.html) #4 Challenge:Ties That Bind  
> If you want to compare with the original you can go to [The Mating Games Challenge Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/798553?view_full_work=true), I'm number 9!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm waiting to be Jeff'd on Mama Stilinski's name ~~and the sheriff's~~ , but I needed something and preferred something different. :) And who doesn't love a good romance?
> 
> All mistakes are my own; comments and criticisms are always welcome.
> 
> \--
> 
> ALSO! VOTING is up for the [Mating Games Challenge 5](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/10615.html)! There are some _amazing_ responses; and you don't have to be participating to vote! Just comment on the LJ post!

He couldn’t say what pulled him, but he’d learned a long time ago not to question it. So he wasn’t that surprised when he found her in the woods, naked and looking skyward. Her dark hair was a sable line between her pale shoulders, she almost glowed in the moonlight. But that was impossible, even for a witch. 

John stepped closer and reached for his weapon, he looked around the clearing. “Elyce?”

She turned and her eyes were wet with unshed tears. He immediately closed the distance between them, draped his deputy’s jacket over her.

“I miss it,” she whispered against his shirt, her hands tight fists. 

“You could...” he trailed off, unsure of what he could say.

“No.” She pulled back and shook her head, a weak smile on her face, “I stopped. But tonight?”

Wind whipped through the trees, but around them the air remained still. He tipped her face up until he could look into her amber eyes, then pulled his jacket tighter and kissed her smile. When she deepened the kiss, he was helpless to stop. 

“Talk to me,” he whispered against her cheek.

“There is a story,” she held his hand in hers, ran her lips over his wedding band, “of a witch who bound herself to her human lover on the final waxing moon of summer.”

“Elyce.” She unbuttoned his top button. When he raised an eyebrow, she moved to the next, then the next, then started to pull his open shirt from his pants. 

“I love you, John,” she looked up at him. “Let me?”

“And the consequences of using magic?” He raised her hand and kissed her open palm. “Do you remember last time? The hunters?”

“This is different,” her fingers touched his mouth. “This is for us.”

He leaned into her touch, needed to feel more of her. He was in love, helpless to say no. “If anyone comes--”

“No one will come,” she moved her hands up his chest, a smile playing on her lips, “Trust me.”

She slid his jacket off and worked at his buckle with sure, steady hands. He ran his fingers down her stomach and felt her fingers tighten on his belt. He brushed his lips over her throat and smiled when she shivered, he ran his teeth over the same spot. She pulled him to the ground and grinned as he lay over her, when his weight shifted against her bare skin. 

“Outside?” he whispered into her neck and steadied himself by her heartbeat there. 

“Yes,” she whispered, leaned her head back. A soft breeze beside them and his shoes and pants appeared in a neat pile. 

“I hate when you do that,” he laughed weakly against her.

“You love when I do that.” His shirt was neatly folded, too.

“I love _you_ ,” he whispered. He wanted her, he was desperate to feel her come apart. He could feel something electric around them. Even without the powers she had, he could feel sometime changing. He licked the place beside her ear that made her arch into him, then her jaw. He bit lightly along her neck, her shoulder. 

He shivered as she ran her fingers through his hair. He lost himself in the feel of her, in the way her body fit to his. Then she lifted her hips to his as he took her breast in his hand, followed with his mouth. He whispered mindless promises against her skin and she repeated them into the air. And the air crackled into soft globes of light casting a warm glow over them, each promise a new whisper of light.

“I’ll always love you,” she breathed and his teeth skimmed her stomach. He shivered as her fingers played over his shoulders, when her hand clung to him. Something in him sped up and urgency took over. His heart fell for her, for them. 

He ran his hand over her thigh, kissed her knee. Her thigh, then her belly. He wrapped her leg around his waist, ran his hand over the softness of her skin there. Then he slid into her and stilled, her silken heat surrounded him and tightened around him. 

He set a slow pace and she met him each time; her hands moved over his shoulders, her legs around him. His skin burned where her hands trailed and his mind flashed with images of them together like this; it felt like a promise being made. The air shivered as they moved together, as her power grew. Magic vibrated through them and the air pulsed. She moaned his name against his shoulder as the orgasm poured over her. Then the power around them gathered, it surged through him, into him, and he rode the wave of lust, love and need. 

Spent, he lay beside her. She curled against him and smiled against his side; playfully, she nipped at his side. Around them the lights pulsed in erratic beats; some slowing and disappearing, others glowing impossibly bright. His mind was blanked and he fought to speak. 

“I love your stories,” he raised her fingers to his lips and kissed each other gently. “And I really love magic.”

Beside him, Elyce laughed, “I know.”


End file.
